Heaven Has No Rage-The Lilith Series
by whtigress0
Summary: An ancient evil has arrived in sunnydale . A/C S/B pairings. This the first part of a three part story. It invovles both shows but this had to be put up first
1. Default Chapter

Summary An ancient being comes to town. What is her intention? B/S A/C

Disclaimer-Not mine, never will be. Only in my wicked imagination.

Feedback-Please, please. But remember I have delicate feelings. No raging bonfires, please.

Spoilers- Set directly after Wrecked. Gone never happened. Also, no mention of what is happening on ATS. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


HEAVEN HAS NO RAGE

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Buffy sat in the Bronze, blankly staring at the people dancing. She had left Willow under the watchful eyes Anya and Xander, and Dawn was at some friend's house. Buffy had made sure to do the parental thing and talk to the girls' mother first this time. No repeats of Halloween for Buffy. Not this time, she was on it like the good little Slayer/parent should be.

  
  


In fact, if Buffy had her way, there would be NO repeats of ANY of the nights from the last few weeks. One very 'disgusting and perverse' night in particular. Buffy quickly shoved the thought of Spike from her mind for the umpteenth time that night.

  
  


She'd been having a hard time since the night of Willow and Dawns little adventure. She was worried about Willow, and Dawn could barely stay in the same house, much less the same room with the witch. Things at home were unpleasant at best, and she still had Spike on the brain. How lame was that?

  
  


Had it really only been a week since that night? Only six days since she'd redecorated her room ala Chef Boy R Dee, garlic hanging on every window. He hadn't shown up that night, and she had finally fallen into a fitful sleep, only to wake up sweaty and achy with want. Why was she cursed with this desire for the undead? Angel and Spike have ruined me for the living, she thought bitterly. Especially Spike, a tiny voice in the back of her head added.. Ooh, bad Buffy, she scolded herself. Under no threat of death would she admit that the night with Spike had been more exciting than the one she had spent with Angel. Granted, she had been a scared virgin with Angel, and he had woken up Angelus and all hell had broken loose. But Spike . . . Spike had been thrilling, giving her as good as she gave.

  
  


Why are you thinking like this, it's getting you know where? She cursed herself. She quickly swallowed the rest of her drink and ordered another one. As she settled back in her seat, her eyes swept to the door. Just as the object of her denial breezed through.

  
  


Dammit, can't I get any peace? Buffy tensed, waiting for him to hover over her like he always did. The nasty comment that had sprung to her lips dies the second she realized he didn't even pause at her table. Without sparing her a glance, he strode past her, his duster billowing behind him and he walked to the bar.

  
  


With a jolt, Buffy realized her mouth was still open in preparation to cut him down had he stopped. With a sharp clack of her teeth, she closed it. She watched him as he settled against the bar to drink the beer he had ordered. He hadn't even looked at her, the jerk! Wait a minute, you don't want him to look at you, she reminded herself. Or to talk to you, or to remind you of that night at all. You're doing a good enough job of that yourself, that tiny voice was back. Grimacing, she ignored it, denying her anger at being snubbed.

  
  


But her eyes continued to settle on him as if they had a will of their own. His long fingers were casually peeling the label off the bottle in between drinks. The memory of those same fingers peeling her clothes off sprang unbidden to her mind. God, pathetic much, Buffy asked herself. He shifted his stance, and she imagined the muscles rippling under the leather of the duster. Said same duster that they had spent the night doing many bad things on. Bad, BAD Buffy. Him vampire, you Slayer. Grrrrr.

  
  


He tilted his head back to drain his beer, and she saw the faint bruise marring his cheek. She was delighted by the fact that she had put it there, remembering her similar ones. Spike reached into his pocket, pulled out a few bills and threw them on the bar, nodding toward the bartender. Then he breezed out a quickly as he had breezed in.

  
  


Buffy waited a full thirty seconds before throwing her own money on the table and storming out, fully intending to give him a piece of her mind. Never mind that she wanted to forget that it ever happened. How dare he treat her like Parker had? When she caught up with that peroxided vampire, she was definitely going to stake him this time.

  
  


As she stepped out of the Bronze, she saw him. He was leaning casually against the building across from her, the tip of his cigarette glowing orange in the dark. He looked like he knew she would come after him. And damn, if she hadn't obliged him.

  
  


"Hello, luv." He purred, expelling the smoke from his lungs. "Looking for something?" His voice, low and seductive, washed over her, inviting feeling she didn't want to feel. As she stood there motionless, he took a step toward her.

  
  


"Pet?"

  
  


What was she supposed to tell him? That she had come out here to tell him off. That would make it seem like she cared, and God knows she didn't want him to think that.

  
  


"I was just going home." She lied, hoping her voice was convincing. She could tell by the look on his face that it wasn't.

  
  


"Un huh." He dropped his cigarette and crushed it under his boot. He slowly made his way over to her, reminding her of a cat, sleek and graceful. Buffy's heart started to pound in her chest as he drew near, and his smirk told her he heard it. Damn vampire hearing, she cursed. He stopped within an inch of her, his duster brushing her body. His blue eyes bore into hers, daring her to deny him. He really is beautiful, she thought mesmerized as his head dipped slowly toward her. He stopped, so close he could feel her breath tickling his lips.

  
  


"What do you want, Buffy?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

  
  


"I....." She stammered. KISS HIM her body screamed.

  
  


"What?" Their lips were almost touching, and her blood was humming in her ears. Her eyes drifted closed, anticipating . . . 

  
  


And then snapped open again as he roughly grabbed her upper arms. She squeaked when he pushed her to the side, his fist connecting solidly with the chin of the vampire that had snuck up on them. She watched as a stake appeared seemingly out of nowhere in his hand and plunged deeply into the chest of his opponents' heart. No sooner had the dust cleared when a second and a third advanced upon the.

  
  


"A little help, Slayer.' Spike ground out as he dusted those two. More were coming, a lot more. Buffy jumped to her feet, he Slayer instincts kicking into overdrive. She staked the one coming at her, then a roundhouse kicked the following one. She scanned the area quickly, feeling a slight twinge of panic. They were coming at them in waves. As quick as Buffy and Spike were slaying them, they were replaced by new ones.

  
  


She had lost count on how many she had dusted, when she spared a look at Spike. A cry escaped her lips as she sat him slide bonelessly to the ground. She staked the vampire she'd been fighting and ran to him, kicking and punching to clear her way.

  
  


"Spike?" She nudged him with her foot. He wasn't dust, that was good. She spared a glance down at him and saw the orange feathered dart sticking out of his neck. Buffy dropped to a crouch, noticing the vamps had stopped advancing. With a hiss, she pulled the offending object out of his skin, and tossed it aside.

  
  


"Buffy." His eyes were barely open, fighting for consciousness. "Get Angel."

  
  


Her brows drew together in confusion. "What?"

  
  


"Behind you." He mumbled, before his eyes drifted shut.

  
  


Buffy turned in time to see the board swinging at her. Then everything went black.

  
  


PART 2

  
  
  
  


Buffy came awake slowly, pain forcing her into consciousness.

  
  


"She's coming too," she heard someone say. Anya, she thought.

  
  


Buffy tried to open her eyes, and then immediately thought better of it as pain sliced through her skull.

  
  


"Buffy?" Dawn.

  
  


"Yeah?" She said, her voice barely above a croak. She slowly opened her eyes, fighting back the nausea that seized her. Dawn was sitting next to her on her bed. Xander and Anya were standing by the door. Willow was sitting in a chair by the window, looking pale and lost. But one presence was very noticeably NOT there.

  
  


"Where's Spike?" she managed, dread coarsing through her veins at the expressions on every bodies faces.

  
  


"We didn't find him." Xander finally answered. "But we found this laying next to you." He walked over to her door and took the object hanging on the back of it down. He carried it over to Buffy.

  
  


Her fingers curled around the soft worn leather of his duster. She drew it to her face and inhaled deeply his scent-smoke leather and that earthy wild scent that clung to him.

  
  


"Oh, God." She said, choking on the words. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why had she let her guard down? If only she'd . . . what, Buffy reminded herself as tears formed in her eyes. What could you have done? There were too many.

"Too many," Buffy whispered out loud, as a sob tore from her throat. They all looked at her in stunned silence. Except Dawn, who wrapped her good arm around her sister, there tears mingling. Now what? Buffy thought. She disengaged herself from Dawn, stood up carefully, and slipped into the duster, dipping her hands deep into the pockets. Her heart was breaking and she didn't know what to do. Her fingers brushed over his cigarettes and she felt a new wave of grief overtake her. She knew her friends were looking at her, but she didn't care. She'd lost Spike, and her already dark world just got a whole lot darker.

  
  


"BUFFY!" Buffy's head snapped up as Tara rushed into the room, holding a long white envelope. "I just found this in front of the door.. I was in the kitchen, making some tea, and I heard a knock on the front door. I went to go see, but nobody was there. When I closed the door, I saw that. It has your name on it." The witch explained quickly. Tara handed the envelope to Buffy.

  
  


The Slayer slid the paper through her hands, noticing her name written in elegant letters across the front. It's heavy, she thought, sliding her finger under the flap. She looked into the envelope and pulled out a gold necklace that had a lock of platinum blonde hair attached. Buffy sank down onto her bed as she realized that the hair was Spikes'. She barely registered Dawns' cry of anguish as she reached in and pulled out the letter.

  
  
  
  


He's not dead. YET.

  
  


Lilith

  
  


Buffy felt the world tilt as the words on the paper sunk in. He wasn't dead, she thought as the paper slipped unnoticed from her fingers to the floor. Xander picked it up, quickly reading it.

  
  


"Who's Lilith?" Xander asked, glancing at the blonde Slayer.

  
  


"I don't know." Buffy answered as she felt something spread through her that she hadn't felt in a long time. Hope.

  
  


"Why don't you tell us what happened last night?" Tara suggested, casting a worried eye toward Willow. She hadn't moved from the chair, nor did she seem to care very much what was going on.

  
  


"All right." Buffy said, quickly re-counting the prior nights' events, leaving certain facts, up to when she was knocked out.

  
  


"Why would Junior want you to call Dead boy?" Xander asked.

  
  


"I don't know, but I guess I had better. Maybe he can shed some light on this." Buffy replied, running her hands over her leather-covered arms, finding comfort. She looked at Dawn, running a hand over her sisters' tear stained cheek. "Don't worry. We'll find him." She said, reassuring herself as well as Dawn.

  
  


PART 3

  
  
  
  


Los Angeles

  
  


Angel listened carefully as Buffy explained what happened. At the mention of the name signed on the letter, his heart would have stopped had it still beat. Lilith. He hadn't heard that name in a long time. Fear started to spread through him for his child. What in the hell would she want with Spike?

  
  


"All right, I'll leave tonight." He said, then hung up the phone. He felt a warm hand run down his back.

  
  


"Trouble?" Cordelias' tired voice asked.

  
  


"Yeah. I have to go back to Sunnydale." He said. Her hand stilled.

  
  


"Why?"

  
  


"Something from my past has risen up to bite the people I care about in the ass." Angel answered, dragging his hands through his dark hair.

  
  


"What time?"

  
  


"As soon as the sun sets." He felt her get out of the bed, and turned to see her pull her robe on. She pulled his duffle bag out of the closet then started to fill it with clothes. His, and the ones she left at the hotel for emergencies.

  
  


"Cordy, what are you doing?"

  
  


"Well, if we're going, we need to pack." She said, never looking up from her task

  
  


It never occurred to him to argue.

  
  


Sunnydale-That night

  
  
  
  


Buffy paced across the living room, impatient for Angel to appear. She hated the sitting and waiting. She was more of the going and doing sort of person. Of course, she didn't have any idea what was going on, so she was stuck with the sitting and waiting.

  
  


In the hours since she had called Angel, she had taken a shower and dressed. The cut on her head from where the board had struck her was almost gone, yea Slayer healing abilities. After she had dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt, she had slipped back into Spike's duster, rolling up the sleeves and putting on heeled boots so it wouldn't drag the floor. Her pacing made it billow behind her, reminding everyone in the room of the hyper young vampire who should have been wearing it.

  
  


Tara had forced some tea on her and had managed to get Buffy to eat some soup, using a force of will none had associated with the quiet girl. Buffy was running on raw nerves, her mind a revolving door of memories of the last couple of years:

  
  


Spike stepping out of the shadows at the Bronze for the first time, clapping.

  
  


Spike at parent teacher night.

"Do we have to use weapons for this?"

"I like 'em. They make me feel all manly."

  
  


Spike worried he couldn't project her from a demon attack when they were "engaged."

  
  


The way he'd looked when he talked about the slayers' he'd killed.

  
  


"You got off on it." She had accused.

"Yeah, don't tell me you don't." She hadn't been able to disagree, no matter how much she had wanted to.

  
  


"You think we're dancing?"

  
  


"That's all we've ever done,

  
  


Chaining her to a wall to profess his undying love for her.

  
  


Allowing Glory to almost kill him, to protect Dawn.

  
  


Not leaving after she had died.

  
  


"How long have I been gone?"

  
  


"147 days yesterday. 148 today. But today doesn't count, does it?"

  
  


God, I am an idiot, she thought. That's when Buffy heard the knock on the door. Before anybody could move, she was at the door, pulling it open, revealing the dark-haired form of her first love.

  
  


"Angel."

"Buffy." And with a sob, she was in his arms, crying for everything she'd never said and was afraid she'd never be able to.

  
  


"Hey, Angel, Could you move?" Cordelia asked from behind him. Buffy disengaged herself from Angels' arms and moved back into the living room.

  
  


"Oh great." She heard Xander mutter as the May queen entered. Apparently Cordy heard him too, because if looks could kill, Xander would have been but a memory.

  
  


Then Cordy did something that suprized everybody in the room, especially Buffy. She walked over to Buffy an wrapped her in her arms.

  
  


"We'll get him back for you." Cordy whispered in her ear. Buffy's eyes widened, then she felt herself relax in the taller girl's embrace.

  
  


"Thank you." Buffy murmured back. With a pat on her back, Cordelia released her.

  
  


"So, Xander, still a loser?" She asked him, smiling evilly.

  
  


"So, Cordy, still a bitch?" Xander shot back.

  
  


"Always."

  
  


"Cordy." Angel said, taking her wrist in his hand. Cordy arched an elegant eyebrow before shrugging and settling on the couch. Angel stepped closer to Buffy and studied her face. Her hazel eyes were red rimmed and swollen. Her face was tear streaked. Her golden hair was twisted and attached to her head by a clip, tendrils sticking out at odd angles. She looked so small huddled in Spikes' duster.

  
  


The scent of his child assailed him, coming off of her in waves, cracking the lid on his own fear. He closed his eyes, and willed the feeling back down. He wouldn't let it get the better of him.

  
  


"Angel?" He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Who's Lilith?"

  
  


"Giles never told you about her?" That's when he noticed the watcher's absence. "Where is he by the way?"

  
  


"No, he never told me about her, and he went back to England." Buffy answered, not wanting to think of the other man she had lost. Why do they always leave? She closed her eyes against the wave of grief that assailed her. Angel watched as she fought for control. When she opened her eyes at last, he started his tale.

  
  


"There is a legend in the vampire world about a vampire who was created by the hands of God. According to said legend, she was created to be Adams' first wife. However, she was flawed with an insatiable blood lust from which spawned demons. She is the first and she is pure, with no corruption of humanity. Now, many vampires believe that if she can be bested in a fight, and then she can be fed from, the vampire that accomplishes that will have the power of God. As you can imagine, several have tried. I only know of two that have survived." Angel paused, taking a deep unneeded breath.

  
  


"Who were those two?" Buffy asked quietly, not really wanting to know the answer.'

  
  


"Dracula is one. He became her lover." Angel stopped again, looking down at the floor. "I was the second."

  
  


The shock permeated through Buffy making her feel light headed. The thought that this might have something to do with Angel had never occurred to her. And now that she knew, her anger at the dark haired vampire was complete.

  
  


She glanced around at the others and could tell that they were struggling with the same reaction. Cordy was sitting on the couch, staring holes through Angels' back. Xander had paled considerably and Anya looked confused.

  
  


"You mean you're the 'angelic one'" Anya asked. Angel pinned her with his dark eyes.

  
  


"You've heard of this?" Buffy asked the blonde, her jaw clenching in anger. "Why didn't you mention this before. It may have been helpful."

  
  


Oh, well, I wasn't sure if it was the same one. I've met a lot of vampiress' attempting to be her. I've met her and none of the others compared to her." Buffy kept her jaw clenched to keep from screaming at the ex-vengeance demon. Xander was staring at his fiancé.

  
  


"What?" she asked him.

  
  


"An, you really need to tell us these things." He began, not really sure how to continue.

  
  


"What can you tell us about her?" Buffy cut in. Anya took a minute to think.

  
  


"Well, she's very beautiful. Extremely powerful. If she let you live than there was a reason. She is not known for her charity. Or compassion. And she likes to play games."

  
  


"I don't care what she does for a hobby." Buffy spat.

  
  


"You should. You see I met her because I was called by this girl to exact revenge against her husband who was sleeping with her best friend. Kind of routine, but as I was about to curse them pustules, and such, Lilith approached me. She said she wanted to see if she could help the situation. I said why not. I was bored, I admit. Wanted to see what she could do. So, she takes the girl that called me, tied her up, tortured her, than made the man choose between her and her best friend, who had equally been abused. Whoever he didn't choose would die. Needless to say, both girls started to beg him. He couldn't take it, so he chose death for himself. Then Lilith let the girls go and told them to choose with more wisdom next time." Anya finished her story and looked at the others' in the room. Buffy turned back to Angel.

  
  


"What about you? If you survived, how come you don't have God like powers?

  
  


"Because I never fed off of her. When we were in Europe, Dru had one of her spells and knew that Lilith was there also. I tracked her down to Transylvania. Apparently she was visiting Dracula. Well, I walked in there and challenged her. She laughed at me. Told me to go away, she didn't have time to discipline a petulant child. I was enraged. I was nobody's child, not Darla's, not hers. And, to make a long story short, she nearly killed me. It took me twenty years to fully recover, and not long after that I was cursed. I never understood why she let me live. The only thing she said to me as Dru and Darla pulled me out of there was that I was special and that we would meet again." Angel said.

  
  


"So, what. Is Spike? Your engraved invitation?" Angel tensed at the underlying fury in her voice.

  
  


"I don't know. Lilith is unpredictable. She's been around so long, she's lost whatever sanity she had."

  
  


"Okay." Buffy said, taking a deep breath and releasing her anger. "How do we find her?"

  
  


"Not until she wants us to." Angel answered.

  
  


"So we're just supposed to sit here and wait?" Buffy shot back. "NOT acceptable."

  
  


"Could you guys leave us alone for a minute." Angel asked, never taking his eyes off the slight woman in front of him.

  
  


"Sure." Cordy said, taking the lead. She shot the other a couple a pointed look. As she walked past Angel, she slid a hand sown his arm and smiled reassuringly. Buffy noticed the action, and the look in Cordy's eye. Angel and Cordelia, who'd a thunk it, she thought vaguely.

  
  


"Oh," Anya said, pausing next to Buffy. "Another thing. The theory about getting any kind of powers is all wrong. All it does is drive them to madness. And as far as I know there is only one cure."

  
  


"What's that?" Buffy asked.

  
  


"Slayers' blood."

  
  


Buffy's face paled as Xander led her from the room.

  
  


"What is it about my blood and vampire's. It's like the undead quicker fixer upper." Buffy sighed, suddenly very tired. Angel walked over to her and loosely took her hands in his. Her eyes were swirling with emotion and she returned his gaze.

  
  


"I don't know what her game is, but we will find him." She nodded once, needing to believe him. She watched his face as his nostrils flared, and his eyes widened. Angel had inhaled deeply, taking in her scent and Spikes'. His childes' scent seemed different standing closer to her. Then he realized why. "He's taken you as his own." He whispered. He waited for the jealousy to kick in, but the feeling that came over him was bittersweet.

  
  


"So much for normal, huh?' She said, a bitter laugh escaping her lips. That laugh turned into a sob and Angel gathered her up in his arms and held her until they subsided. "He can't die." She said in a whisper.

  
  


"He won't."

  
  
  
  
  
  


PART 4

  
  


Spike felt consciousness returning slowly. His head was pounding and it seemed that light was shining from behind his closed eyelids. He tried to swing his left arm up to cover his eyes, and realized quickly that he couldn't. He tried his right arm next and discovered the same thing. He slowly opened his eyes, squinting against the harsh light. He turned his head, groaning against the pain, to see his arm strapped down tight. A quick pull of his legs told him they were tied down to. His feet were bare and he was shirtless. Bloody hell, he thought, now what.

  
  


He heard a match strike, smelled the sulphur and tensed. The flame landed on his chest, making him his in unneeded air. He smelled his own burning flesh, and tried not to pass out as another match joined the first one. He was still weak from the drugs, and his threshold for pain was not at it's peak.

  
  


"You're awake." A throaty voice stated. Spike turned his head the opposite way and found him staring into the eyes of Hell.

  
  


"Lilith."

  
  


The woman standing before him was perfection. The sort of beauty you were afraid to look at too long, lest you go blind. Her long black hair hung in a waterfall of curls to her waist. Tendrils of it curled around a face that was deceptively angelic. She had high cheekbones, large, almond shaped green eyes, and a perfectly straight nose. Her skin was flawless, reminding him of the china dolls Dru was so fond of. Her lips were the color of fresh blood.

  
  


Her long slim legs were encased in a pair of black leather pants that hung low on her hips. She wore a matching leather vest that pressed her ample breasts together and up. A large blood colored stone was nestled in between them and attached to the heavy gold chain around her neck. On her feet were a pair of high heeled boots, that laced up.

  
  


Another match flared, casting an eerie glow across her face. With a careless flick of her wrist, It sailed through the air and landed on the rigid muscle of his stomach.

  
  


He hissed again, and strained against his bonds. His eyes watered with the pain, but he refused to scream. Wouldn't give the bint the satisfaction. What is it with me and crazy hell bitches kidnaping and torturing me, he thought bitterly.

  
  


"She will come." Lilith said, her voice almost a purr.

  
  


"Who?" He asked, shaking off the pain.

  
  


"Your Slayer." she answered, hopping up on the table and straddling his hips.

  
  


Images of Buffy swept through his mind. Images of that night in particular. The passion and violence in which they had fought had carried over through the night. They had come together many times, and the way she reacted to his touch, he knew it was just a matter of time before she quit denying her feelings for him. At least he didn't have a pesky soul to lose like his nancy boy sire.

  
  


It had pleased him immensely when she had screamed out his name every time he brought her over the edge. No substitute for Angel was he, no matter what she had tried to convince him of in the morning. He'd seen it in her eyes, knew in his gut she'd be back. He'd gone to the Bronze that night to test a theory, and damned if she didn't cooperate. If only they hadn't gotten attacked. Which led him back to the very lethal female sitting across his abdomen. And because of his prior thoughts, he had given Lilith a hard surface to sit upon.

  
  


`"Don't worry, darling. I know that's not for me." Lilith chuckled, gently cupping his chin. With her other hand, she traced a finger nail down his right cheek. He felt the sting of her nail, then smelled the coppery scent of his blood. He tried to jerk his head away, but the hand cupped around his chin held him in place.

  
  


"We can't let the Slayer think we spoiled you while you were here, now can we? She might not want to come and save you then." An evil smile spread across her face as she sliced another gash down his handsome face.

  
  


"What are you up to, Lilith? Why do you want the Slayer?"

  
  


"Why do you?" She whispered, running her tongue along the gash. He flinched at the coldness of her touch, already used to Buffy's warmth.

  
  


"Does that really matter? You're the one that's got me tied up to a bloody table. You've got some reason for it. What is it?" He asked again.

  
  


"All in good time, William, all in good time."

  
  


This time he did scream as her nails raked down his chest, leaving bloody gashes in there wake.

  
  
  
  


PART 5

  
  
  
  


Angel watched Buffy as she lay on the couch. She had finally drifted off to sleep. A fitful sleep, but sleep none the less. She was still wrapped in Spikes' duster, and occasionally she would mumble is name.

  
  


How much had changed since he had been in L. A. He had wanted normal for her, but he guessed that wasn't in the cards. And given Spike's ability to fiercely protect the on he loved, they should be okay.

  
  


Angel sighed and mentally let go of the girl he had loved. Before him now was a woman who had been through hell and needed whatever happiness she could get. With one last glance at the sleeping blond, Angel turned and walked towards the kitchen.

  
  


He heard the argument before he actually got there.

  
  


"Why don't you SHUT UP Xander. You don't know what you're talking about." Cordy snapped. She saw Angel walk in and went to the refrigerator to pull out a blood bag.

  
  


"I think I know a little better than you. I've been around for the last two years. I don't see why she's all wiggy about getting him back. Let the Queen Vamp have him."

  
  


"Xander, he has been helping." Tara started.

  
  


"Yeah, all because of some sicko obsession he has with Buffy. Did you know that he had a robot made to look just like her. For a sex toy!"Xander said indignantly. Cordy looked a little icked out, and it didn't really settle well with Angel either. But he figured since Spike wasn't dust, Buffy had forgiven him.

  
  


"Nobody knows better than me what he is capable of. He is my childe." Angel began, accepting the mug Cordy handed him. "But believe me when I say, that if he has said that he is love with Buffy, then he is in love with Buffy. Remember, he was with Dru for over a century, and it wasn't for her conversational skills."

  
  


"How can he love if he's soulless?" Tara asked.

  
  


"Soulless doesn't mean emotionless." Angel answered. "Most vamps just embrace the demon and let it rule their lives. Spike's always been. . .different. He can be the picture of evil one minute, and then the most gentle person the next."

  
  


"Is that true?" Angel turned towards the voice, saw Buffy, and nodded.

  
  


"Does that really matter?" Xander asked, hoping he knew the answer.

  
  


"It does to me." Buffy said. Xander's shoulders slumped, and his mouth drew into a hard line. Buffy met his gaze evenly, refusing to back down. In the past, she had taken his comments about Angel, the disapproving looks. Not this time.

  
  


Xander dropped his eyes first, and when the doorbell rang, he went to answer it.

  
  


"If anybody else has a problem with getting Spike back,. You don't have to be a part of this." She stared at each in turn, but nobody said anything.

  
  


"Buffy." She turned to face Xander, and paled at the object he was holding Spikes' torn and bloody blue shirt hung from his left hand. In his right hand he held an envelope. Angel stepped forward and took the shirt, grief blooming in his chest. He smiled as Cordy wrapped an arm around his waist, giving it a light squeeze. He laid his arm across her shoulder, breathing in her scent, letting it calm him.

  
  


"Give me the envelope, Xander." He said, as Buffy continued to stand in stony silence. Xander went to hand it to Angel, but Buffy snatched it out of his hand.

  
  


"No, I've got it." She ripped it open, and pulled out the letter. Everybody watched as she read it, waiting for her to tell them what it said.

  
  


Slayer, she began, Your presence is requested at 115 Sparrow Street tomorrow night at sundown. Bring whomever, and whatever you wish.

Lilith

  
  
  
  


"Well, that's where she is." Anya said. "Go get her." Cordy stared at the ex demon as if she was a cross bbetween a rock and a piece of chewed gum.

  
  


"Real Einstein you got there, Xand." The brunette snipped.

  
  


"At least she has a pulse." He replied.

  
  


"Could you two please STOP?!" Buffy said. "We cannot go in there with stakes flying and holy water spraying. We don't know what she's done with Spike, and I'm not willing to risk him getting dusted."

  
  


"No, but we can do some recon." Dawn popped up, looking extremely eager to do just that.

  
  


"WE aren't doing anything." Buffy replied pointedly. "I want you to stay with Tara until this is over."

  
  


"But, Buffy. She said bring anybody."

  
  


"Not my 15 year old sister! No Dawn."

  
  


"Fine!" Dawn snapped. She ran out of the kitchen, tears shining in her eyes. They listened as she stomped up the stairs and slam the door to her room.

  
  


"I'll go talk to her." Tara said. Buffy smiled gratefully at the blonde witch, then turned back to the others in the room.

  
  


"Anya, would you stay here with Willow?" Anya nodded her head. "Alright, Xander, go to the Magic Box and get as much holy water and extra weapons you can. I'm going to go check this place out." 

  
  


"Buffy," Angel touched her arm, stilling her before she could leave the kitchen.

  
  


"You've hardly slept and I haven't seen you eat anything since I have gotten here."

  
  


"And?"

  
  


"And," Angel said through clenched teeth, "You need to be at your best if you want to get him back. Me and Cordy can go check things out." Angel gripped the young Slayer by her shoulders and stared into her eyes. She knew he was right, she just hated feeling so helpless.

  
  


"Fine, I'll stay. Be careful." Angel nodded and Cordy smiled.

  
  


"Just another funfilled day on the Hellmouth. " Cordy quipped as she followed Angel out. Xander kissed Anya goodbye and left.

  
  


"I'm going to check on Willow." Anya said, leaving Buffy to her own thoughts. The blonde girl started to move around the kitchen, looking for something to eat. Tara came back into the kitchen, foloowed by Dawn, who was carrying an overnight case.

  
  


"Dawnie," Buffy said, gently touching the teenagers arm. The young girls eyes were bright with tears as the met Buffys'." The Slayer opened her arms and Dawn stepped into them, allowing her tears to flow, all over Spikes' duster. "It's okay, honey."

  
  


"Be careful, and bring him home." The girl said.

  
  


"I will. Be good for Tara." Dawn shook her head, then followed Tara out the door. Alone in the kitchen again, Buffy filled a mug with water and put it in the microwave, setting ot for two minutes. Opening a cabinte, she pulled out the cocoa mix, marshmallows, and the peanut butter. She went about making her meal quickly, then sat down at the table. Her first sip of the chocolate brought back memories of Spike and her mother sitting in the kitchen talking about Passions or her work. Her mother had always liked the blonde vampire, even before the chip. Buffy could never figure it out. Especially when her mother made such a point of hating Angel. 

  
  


Buffy ate her sandwich, not noticing the tears streaming down her face.

  
  
  
  


PART 6

  
  
  
  


Spike felt like hell. Hell probably wasn't a strong enough word, but it was all his tired mind could come up with Lilith had had great fun with him today. He had finally passed out when she had started to sprinkle holy water across his chest and stomach.

  
  


He had abruptly awoken when she felt her razo sharp teeth puncture his neck, draining him to the brink of death, leaving him weak and tired. His demon had surfaced, snapping for food, not realizing that the blood it was smelling was it's own.

  
  


When he thought he would go crazy from the blood lust coursing through him, she had raised a goblet to his lips, and let him drink. He knew instantly that it was human and his eyes snapped to hers.

  
  


"Don't worry, it's nobody you know." She said, her green eyes laughing. Spike had been so hungry that he wasn't sure if he would have cared if it was. She didn't give him enough, however, pulling the glass away before he had drained it. He couldn't figure out what she was doing or why she wanted the Slayer. The only thing he was sure of was that she wanted him weak. She had untied him after he had fed and threw a blanket across him, lightly stroking his hair.

  
  


She'd left him soon after, leaving four of her minions to stand guard. He was so tired, but he was afraid to go to sleep.

  
  


He was trying to keep his eyes open when he heard a soft voice in his mind say

"Go to her." His eyelids drifted closed and he was quickly in a deep sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  


PART 7

  
  


Buffy walked into her room, stripping her clothes off as she made her way to the bed. Naked, she slipped into bed, pulling the duster across her. She closed her eyes, doubting that she would be able to rest. But soon, she was lost in the darkness of sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. chapter 2

HEAVEN HAS NOR RAGE CONTINUED

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


PART 8

  
  
  
  
  
  


Buffy found herself in a dark room, just inside a ring of candles. In the middle of the ring, was a bed. Laying in the bed was the very familiar form of a certain peroxided vampire. 

  
  


She approached the bed quickly and placed her warm hand on the muscles of his cool chest, giving him a gentle nudge. His eyes drifted open and she found herself getting lost in a sea of blue. His hand reached out and gently cupped her cheek, his thumb outlining her mouth. Buffy sighed, savoring his touch. Spike slipped his other hand into the silken texture of her hair, pulling her to him. 

  
  


Their lips met, barely a caress. Spike ran his tongue across her lip, seeking entrance. Her lips parted eagerly, and their tongues battled in a kiss that was filled with passion, fire, and fear. He explored her mouth slowly, memorizing her taste, the texture, breaking away only so she could breathe.

  
  


She said nothing as stripped her shirt of and slipped into bed with him., sliding her warm body against his cool one. Holding him close, she studied his features, taking in the beauty that was him. She lightly traced her fingertips across the sharp plane of his cheekbone and down the strong edge of his jaw. He watched her silently, running his hands down her small frame, molding her curves.

  
  


Spike rolled onto his back, sliding Buffy over him to straddle his hips. He slid his hands up her rib cage and cupped her breasts. His thumbs ran lazy circles around her nipples, teasing them into hard peaks. A small gasp escaped he lips as she ground her heat against his erection. She leaned down and kissed him as his strong hands gripped her hips. He raised her off of him enough to position himself at her hot opening. He slowly lowered her, and they both groaned as his cool shaft penetrated her heat, searing them both.

  
  


She rose above him, setting a slow, torturous rhythm. The candlelight played against her skin, reminding Spike of a Goddess. Her golden hair flowed across her shoulders, and her eyes were glazed with passion. Spike rolled them over until she was beneath him, then captured her mouth once again.

  
  


He thrust his hips in long, steady strokes, his tongue setting the same rhythm in her mouth. Buffy buried her fingers in his soft hair as his mouth left hers and trailed kisses down her neck, stopping to nick the skin above her pulse point. He lowered his head to her breast, swirling his tongue around one swollen peak and then the other.

  
  


He never wanted it to end, but he felt his climax approaching, instinctively knowing she was close as well. With a cry of each others name, they followed each other over the edge and into peaceful oblivion.

  
  
  
  
  
  


PART 9

  
  
  
  


"I don't want you to come after me, Buffy." Spike said, a short time later. He had pulled out of her and lay on his side, pulling her close.

  
  


"Too bad. I've gotten used to saving you. It's like my second job." She teased.

  
  


"I'm serious."

  
  


"So am I."

  
  


"Bloody hell, woman!" Spike said, tilting her chin to look into her eyes. "I don't want you hurt, luv." 

  
  


"I am hurt." She sat back. She raised herself on her elbow to see him more clearly. His eyes were stormy, flashing yellow as his temper flared.

  
  


"Do you have any idea who she is? What she is?"

  
  


"Lilith, Queen Vamp" Buffy answered.

  
  


"More like Mother Vamp, Pet." Spike corrected, staring intently into her eyes. "After Peaches had his little run in with her, I decided to find out little more about her myself."

  
  


"And?"

  
  


"The legends say she was made by God . . . " Spike began, only to be cut off.

  
  


"I know. Angel told us. She was supposed to be Adams' first wife, but she was messed up for some reason."

  
  


"But did Angel tell you the legends are true. And since she was made by God, she is immune to Holy water and crosses." At Buffy's wide eyed stare Spike gathered he had not. "Her blood is pure vampire. She is not a combination of human and demon like the rest of us. She is as old as time, and you can't kill her."

"Why, every other Big Bad has a weakness. Why not her."

  
  


"She's not every other Big Bad, Pet. Don't you get it? GOD created her. And for some reason he made her immortal. If you could get close enough to stake her, the wound would heal as quickly as I would turn to dust. Nothing can touch her, Buffy. Nothing. Don't you think it's odd that Giles never told you about her?" When Buffy numbly nodded her head, Spike continued. "They've always known about her, but have never dared to challenge her. The Council faced extinction if anyone even attempted it. Lilith would systematically hunt down and wipe out each Slayer and watcher, working her way up to the Council until there was nothing left."

  
  


"I don't understand. What's the point of having a Slayer then, if not to take out the mother of them all?"

  
  


"It's all about balance, luv. Good versus Evil. Can't have o many of us been running around, can you? Te only thing they can do is try to keep the amount of Vamps down so we don't take over/ That is the job of a Slayer. Because until God sees fit, his first mistake isn't going anywhere."

  
  


"But, Dracula and Angel survived. How did they do that if she can't be hurt?" Buffy asked, grasping at straws.

  
  


"Did the poof tell you that he never laid a bloody finger on her? The way she threw him about was embarrassing. And Dracula survived because she liked him. Got 'er all hot and bothered."

  
  


"You're a pig."

  
  


"It's true. She was looking for a lover. Dracula appealed to her. He's just as conniving and crazy as she is."

  
  


"Was, I killed him, remember?"

  
  


"Yeah, I remember." Something about his expression made her nervous. She decided to ignore it for now.

  
  


"Then why did you want me to get Angel, if this is all so hopeless?"

  
  


"The poofster was supposed to tell you to stay away. I never thought he'd actually help you on this suicide mission."

  
  


"I'm not gonna just sit and let her waltz in and mess with my life, Spike. Nobody's gonna kill you but me." She teased, trying to ease the scowl on his face. He obliged her with a slight smile.

  
  


"I don't think that's in the cards, luv. I'm begging you, stay away."

  
  


"I can't."

  
  


"Dammit, woman." He cried, gripping her upper arms and pulling her against him. "Why do you have to be such a stubborn bitch?"

  
  


"I've been around you to long." A shaky laugh escaped his lips and he rested his forehead against hers.

  
  


"I'd stake myself before I let anything happen to you."

  
  


"I know. But I can't just sit still and let you die. Martyrdom doesn't look good on you. And I'm not going to change my mind." She said as he opened his mouth to protest.

  
  


"I love you." He whispered.

  
  


"I know."

  
  


The Slayer and the Vampire woke up with tears streaming down their faces.

  
  
  
  


PART 10

  
  
  
  


Angel and Cordelia approached the old warehouse in silence. They did a quick run of the perimeter, noticing nor guards on any of the three entrances. The exchanged a confused look before ascending a fire escape on the south side. Once on the roof, the crossed to an open skylight. They cautiously looked over the edge, being careful not to be seen. What they saw made Cordys' stomach turn violently.

  
  


Spike lay in the middle of a huge wooden table. He had deep gouges and burns on his chest that were crusted with blood. His usually handsome face was marred by cuts, and he had a violent bite mark on his neck.

  
  


"Oh my God!" Cordelia whispered, gripping her head and backing away from the scene.

  
  


"Cordy?"

  
  


"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. I saw this. Angel, I'm so sorry." Cordy had a glazed, panicked look on her face. Angel walked over and gripped her arms to steady her.

  
  


"What do you mean you saw this? Did you have a vision and not tell me?" He shook her a little to try to snap her out of her daze.

  
  


"No, that's why I didn't tell you. It was a dream. I. . .I just thought it was leftover anger on my part from when he kidnaped Xander and Willow. I never thought it was real. You know, torture the person who brought about the first major life changing moment. I'm so sorry." Tears welled up in her eyes.

  
  


"Cordy, it's okay."

  
  


"No, it's not. They've changed the rules. No out of nowhere, no migraine from hell. I could have stopped this. I could have stopped this." Angel gathered Cordelia up in his arms as she continued to whimper, stroking her hair and talking softly to her.

  
  


Angel felt Cordy fight for control. When she was calmer, she stepped out of his embrace, although her eyes were still swimming with tears.

  
  


"I'm okay." She said with a sad smile. Angel reached up and ran a thumb across her cheek. They were within a breath of each other, and Angel heard her heart start to beat faster at his gentle touch. They haven't spoken of the night they'd spent together before leaving L.A. But looking at her now, the images came flooding back. Before he could think twice, he lowered his mouth to hers.

  
  


A soft moan escaped Cordelia as she opened her mouth to hi. They stood there, lost in others taste, oblivious to the potential danger they were in. Angel broke the kiss so Cordy could breathe, and gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

  
  


"We need to get back." He said. Cordy just nodded, not trusting her voice to speak. She turned away from him and started toward the fire escape. Angel looked back into the building and saw that Spikes' eyes were open and tars were streaming down his face. Their eyes locked and Spikes' widened at the sight of his sire. All of a sudden, Spikes' voice was in Angels' head.

  
  


"Don't let her come. Please, don't let her come."

  
  


Angel staggered back at the force of his childes' projected thought. He could feel the other vampires' anguish and fear. And his hunger. Lilith was starving him as well as feeding off of him to keep him weak.

  
  


"Angel, don't let her come." His childe repeated.

  
  


"I'm not going to be able to stop her. And I don't think that I want to. We don't want you to die."

  
  


"I'm already dead, Peaches. She's made sure of that."

  
  


"Spike. You have to hold on." Angel waited for Spike to answer. When none came, he looked inside again. What he saw would have made his heart stop if it beat. Lilith was standing at Spikes' feet, staring up at the skylight, a lethal smile spreading across her face.

  
  


Angel did the only thing he could think of. He turned and ran.

  
  
  
  
  
  


PART 11

  
  


Buffy was up pacing again when Angel and Cordelia walked through the door.

  
  


She took in Cordy's tear streaked face and Angels' paler than usual pallor and pounced.

  
  


"What happened? Did you see Spike?"

  
  


"Yeah, we saw him." By the look they exchanged, she knew it wasn't good.

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"He's pretty messed up, Buffy."

  
  


"Well, I didn't think she was going to serve his tea and cookies. He'll heal."

  
  


"She's draining him. Slowly." Angel said. Buffy paled, her heart clenching at what Spike was going through.

  
  


"Why?"

  
  


"To keep him weak, I suspect. He's convinced he's going to die." Angel said weakly, sitting at the kitchen table. He rubbed his hand wearily over his face, taking the mug of blood Cordy pushed on him. "Find something to eat." He told her, before turning his attention back to the Slayer.

  
  


"How do you know that? You didn't talk to him did you?" Buffy asked, sinking into the chair next to him.

  
  


"No, not exactly."

  
  


"Than, what exactly?" Buffy asked, impatient.

  
  


"It was strange. When we first got there, he was passed out. After a few minutes, he was awake, crying. He saw me, then it was like, his voice was in my head." Buffys' hand clenched into a fist, digging her nails into her palm.

  
  


"What did he say?" she already had a pretty good idea.

  
  


"Don"t let her come. Please don't let her come."

  
  


"Damn him!" she exclaimed, slapping her fist on the table. "He couldn't convince me, so he sics you on me."

  
  


"What do you mean?" Angel asked, grabbing her wrist.

  
  


"I had my own experience with him in my head while I was asleep."

  
  


"I take it he told you to stay away."

  
  


"Mm, huh. Stupid bleached blond vampire. I ought to just leave his ass there." She mumbled.

  
  


"I didn't know Spike could project his thoughts." Cordy said sitting in the chair across from Angel. She took a bite out of the sandwich she had made.

  
  


"It hasn't happened since I was cursed. We used to be able to do it all the time, we were so close. And he's out of practice. He nearly split open my skull." Angel explained, rubbing the tension in his temples.

  
  


"Maybe he was just making sure he had your attention." Cordy suggested.

  
  


"Then how could he contact me? I'm not a vampire." Buffy asked.

  
  


"I don't know. I've never heard of it before. It's usually only sire/childe that can do it. Unless the vampire was a psychic or empathic before they were turned." Angel said, rising to rinse out his mug in the sink. He turned and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms at his chest.

  
  


"Lilith helped him." Cordy stated, staring down at her plate. She began to systematically shred her napkin.

  
  


"How do you know that?" Buffy asked quietly. Cordy raised a shoulder in a shrug.

  
  


"I just do. I can't explain it." Buffy nodded, not really wanting to push the girl, who looked so. . . . what? Afraid. Buffy was about to ignore her earlier decision when a loud crash resounded from upstairs.

  
  


"BUFFY!"

  
  


All three sprang into action, racing up the stairs to Willows' room. The three stared in confusion at the scene before them. Anya was picking herself off the floor, brushing food off of her clothes. Willow was on the floor, writhing and in apparently in pain.

  
  


"Willow!" Buffy called, rushing to her friend.

  
  


"Blood . . . pain. Got to stop her. NOOOOO!" The witch screamed, sending a punch to Buffys' jaw that normally wouldn't have fazed her. It sufficiently knocked the slayer on her ass.

  
  


Buffy righted herself and grabbed Willows' shoulder, shaking her violently. The red heads' body stiffened once, then relaxed. Weary green eyes blinked in confusion.

  
  


"Buffy?" 

  
  


"Yeah. What happened?" She asked, helping her friend to her feet and over to the bed.

  
  


"I don't know. I was just sitting here, and the next thing I knew all these horrible images rushed into my head. Spike, you and some dark haired woman were all in a twist of limbs. Blood was everywhere. Then all I could think was that I had to stop you." Realization washed over the girls face. She gripped Buffys' arms, panic widening her eyes. "Buffy, you can't go there. She'll kill you."

  
  


"I can't not go, Will. He needs me."

  
  


"WE need you!"

"Not as much as he does." She saw Willows' look of confusion and turned away. She couldn't explain. Not yet.

  
  


"What happened?" Xander asked from the doorway.

  
  


"Willow had a dream. It's over now." Buffy turned back to her friend. "We're going back downstairs now. Will you be all right?" The red head nodded her head looking disturbed as they walked out of the room.

  
  


When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Buffy explained what Willow had seen to Xander.

  
  


"And you're still willing to do this?" he asked.

  
  


"Yeah." Buffy answered. "Did you bring the dart gun?"

  
  
  
  


PART 12

  
  
  
  


"Everybody ready?" Buffy asked, looking at each of her companions in the car. They all shook their heads in affirmation. Xander looked pale, Cordy looked nervous, and Angel was in full brood mode. Buffy's face was set in grim determination.

  
  


"Alright, let's go over the plan again."

  
  


"What plan?" Xander questioned. "I thought it was just play it by ear."

  
  


"Well. . . it is. But we don't want it to look like it is." Buffy replied. Since they had no idea what to expect, it was decided that Buffy and Angel would go first, followed by Cordy and Xander. They carried their usual weapons of vampire destruction for whatever minions Lilith decided to set on them. The exception being Xander, who was carrying the tranquilizer gun that was leftover from Oz days.

  
  


They chose the front entrance, knowing that catching her by surprise was impossible. They felt, rather than saw the presences around them. Angel and Buffy exchanged confused glances. Why weren't they attacking? Their eyes asked each other. Buffy guessed that Lilith wanted save all the fun for herself.

  
  


As they moved into the huge room, Buffy saw Spike, still laid out on the table. Her heart nearly stopped at the sight of so much blood. She scanned the room quickly then seeing nothing, rushed forward. Her Slayer sense was telling her they were surrounded, but so far none had tried to stop their advancement towards Spike. As Buffy reached the table, the three behind her fanned out in a defensive stance, protection her back.

  
  


"Spike?" she whispered, gently laying a hand on his cheek, mindful of his gashes. His eyelids fluttered, and his blue eyes sought hers.

  
  


"Buffy?" His voice was a hoarse whisper. Buffy held her tears at bay as she inspected his face. His eyes were sunken and his cheeks seemed more hollow than normal. The rather large twin puncture wounds on his neck were still slightly oozing blood, and his skin had turned almost gray. His eyes seemed faded, not as intense or blue as she was used to. He was dying.

  
  


Buffy pulled a bag of blood out from underneath her shirt where she had stored it to keep it a t body temperature. Unfortunately it was the only one she'd brought.

  
  


"Spike, drink this." She held it up so he could see it. His game face immediately slipped into place, and she held it to his mouth. His sharp teeth ripped through the bag and drained it quickly.

  
  


"Not enough." He whispered.

  
  


"I know." She said, rubbing a hand across his ridged brow. "I'll give you more when we get out of here."

  
  


"Not gonna get out of here." He murmured, his eyes drifting closed. They snapped oped again after Buffys' hand connected soundly with his cheek.

  
  


"Don't talk like that. Get your dead ass off this table and start walking towards the door. I am NOT going to let you die." She grabbed him by the arms and pulled him into a sitting position, wincing at his hiss of pain. Angel stepped forward to help Spike stand, slipping his am around the younger vampires' waist. Buffys' arm wrapped around his other side as Spike slipped off the table.

  
  


That's when they heard the clapping.

  
  


"I knew this was too easy." Buffy grumbled.

  
  


"Told you, luv. Shoulda just left me here."

  
  


"Shut up Spike." Buffy relinquished her grip on Spike and turned to face Lilith.

  
  


"So, you're the Slayer? I thought you'd be bigger." Lilith said, stepping into the light.

  
  


"I get that a lot."

  
  


Lilith started to chuckle, then proceeded to do a perfect back flip off the platform she had been standing on. She walked, more like glided, across the floor to where the small group was standing. Liliths' eyes skimmed over Angel, then away. They quickly went back as she recognized him.

  
  


"Angeles. What are you doing here? It's not your turn yet." She asked, sounding genuinely pleased to see him.

  
  


"My turn?" 

  
  


"Oh, never mind. I'm getting ahead of myself." She waved a hand and the table slid out from between them. "So, this is where we fight. Right?" Buffy really wanted to smack the smile right off the bitch's face.

  
  


"Leave her alone Lilith." Spike said, raising his head to look at her.

  
  


"Why? We're going to have such fun." Lilith said, pulling he bottom lip between her teeth.

  
  


"I SAID, leave her alone." Spike ground out, mustering the strength he had left to push his sire away. Then he turned to face the Mother of all Vampires.

  
  


"Spike." Buffy started, clutching his hand. He laced his fingers through hers and brought her hand to his lips, brushing a kiss across her knuckles.

  
  


"Come on, Lilith. You wanna fight? Fight me."

  
  


"Spike!" Angel grabbed his childes shoulder, but Spike shrugged him off.

  
  


"Why?" Lilith asked, sliding up to him.

  
  


"You're NOT going to hurt her." He hissed through clenched teeth.

  
  


"What kind of challenge would you be? You can barely stand on your own." Lilith purred. "Why is so important to you that I don't hurt her, Slayer of our kind?"

  
  


"I love her." Spike hissed.

  
  


"That's one?" Nobody had time to be confused by her statement because Lilith waved her hand and sent Spike and Angel flying back into Cordelia and Xander. Angel quickly regained his feet, and with a growl rushed at Lilith. With a flick of her wrist, Angel was sent crashing into a wall. He slid bonelessly to the floor.

  
  


"ANGEL!" Cordy disentangled herself from Spike and Xander, then rushed over to him.

  
  


"Oh, isn't that cute?" Lilith said, chuckling. Buffy had enough. She drove her fist into Lilith's jaw. She was only a little surprised to see that Lilith didn't even flinch.

  
  


Lilith turned her glittering green eyes on Buffy.

  
  


"So, you do want to play." Lilith backhanded Buffy, sending her sprawling to the floor. Buffy was up immediately, casually dusting herself off.

  
  


"Is that all you've got? I expected more from a vampire who's older that dirt."

  
  


"Now, now. You know a lady never admits her age." Lilith admonished as they began to circle each other.

  
  


"I guess that's true. Especially when said ladies age is well beyond six digits." Buffy smirked. The two femme fatales had been sizing each other up as they traded insults. Buffy's only advantage was that she was small and quick. And since Lilith had vampire speed and agility, things didn't look good for the Slayer.

  
  


Buffy was the first to attack. She aimed a succession of jabs and kicks at Lilith's face and torso. She missed every one. Lilith swung, and her fist connected with the underside of Buffy's chin. The Slayer flew across the warehouse, crashing into the far wall. She landed on the floor in a heap, dazed.

  
  


"That was easy." Lilith said, shrugging an elegant shoulder. She watched as Buffy climbed slowly to her feet, shaking her head to clear it.

  
  


"Tell, me something. Why is a Slayer here to rescue a soulless vampire?" she asked conversationally, crossing her arms over her breasts.

  
  


"I'm used to him." Buffy answered non-commitedly. Lilith arched an eyebrow.

  
  


"You're 'used' to him? Honey, you get used to an ugly shower curtain. Not a man." Lilith walked over to where Spike was laying on the floor and buried her fingers in his hair. She fisted her hand in the soft tresses, dragging him up to his knees. She knelt next to him, and pulled her hand to bare the side of his neck she hadn't fed off of.

  
  


"And this man, has admitted his love for you."

  
  


"He's not a man, he's a vampire." Buffy answered automatically, knowing she didn't feel that way anymore.

  
  


"Doesn't he have all of his working parts?"

  
  


"Yeah. I mean. . . well. . .uhm." Buffy stammered when she saw Xander blanch.

  
  


"Oh, would you just quit worrying about what other people think and look inside yourself for answers for once." Lilith spat, finally losing her smile. She tightened her hand in Spike's hair, baring his neck further. She leaned towards him until her lips were a breath away from his skin. Her eyes met Buffy's.

  
  


"Tell me why he is so important? Why did you come? I know he told you to stay away?" Lilith watched as Buffy struggled to answer.

  
  


"I need him in my life." Buffy said finally, taking a step forward. She watched as Lilith's fangs grew. Buffy had a second to wonder why Queen Vamp didn't go all bumpy like Angel and Spike before Lilith spoke again.

  
  


"Not good enough." she growled, sinking her fangs deep into Spikes neck. A hoarse scream wrenched from his throat.

  
  


"NOOOO!!" Lilith retracted her fangs when Buffy screamed. What the hell do you want from me? What is this all about?" Lilith released Spike and tossed him against Xander. 

  
  


"This is about the truth. Let me tell you something, out of all my children, these," Lilith motioned towards Spike and Angel, " are my favorites. They are special. I knew, when Angeles came to visit me that his life was going to take an interesting turn You really should have taken more care with who you fed off of, dear." Lilith spared a glance at Angel. "And then, there is William, who, even without a soul, managed to love one woman, faithfully, for over a century. There is no other vampire on this planet that has done that. NONE. Hell, there are very few human men that can manage it for a year."

  
  


"And what does this have to do with me?"

  
  


"Everything. You are on special Slayer. You have had the love of not one, but two vampires'. The first you welcome with open arms, ignoring his past and your calling, and embrace the man. Then, you get the opportunity to love another. What do you do? You freak. Worry about what everybody is going to think. Make excuses. He's a soulless demon, he can't love, even though you had evidence to the contrary. He's chipped, which makes him equal to a serial killer in prison. Once released, he'll go back to killing. You don't think he's capable of change, because he's a 'thing'." Buffy's eyes widened. How could Lilith have known about that?

  
  


"Oh, I know everything about my boys. And I know a thing or two about you."

  
  


"You don't know anything about me." Buffy said defiantly. Lilith walked up to her quickly, stopping within an inch of the smaller woman.

  
  


"You came back wrong." She whispered, in a perfect imitation of Spikes' accent. Buffy staggered back a step, her face paling. "And you're terrified because he's your equal again. No more rounds of 'kick the Spike'." Buffy attacked, plowing her fist into Liliths' face. Lilith just smiled. Buffy swung again, only to find her hand caught in a vice like grip. Lilith wasted no time whipping the Slayer around and pulling her flush against her. Lilith caught Buffy's other arm and pinned it behind her, applying pressure until her shoulders threatened to break.

  
  


"You know, I don't usually feed off women. Too many lesbian overtones. But, in your case, I'll make an exception." Lilith reared back, fangs glistening in the light. Buffy closed her eyes, praying it would be quick. But the bite never came.

  
  


When Lilith had gone for Buffy, Angel had tried to get up, only to sink back into Cordy at as the pain ripped through him. A deep, animalistic growl drew their attention to Spike. The blond vampire was standing, demon on the surface. A howl escaped his throat as he lunged for the vampiress.

  
  


"SPIKE!" Angel yelled, struggling to his feet. His childe didn't hear him as he ripped Lilith away from Buffy, mimicking the grip she'd had on HIS Slayer.

  
  


Rage clouded his vision as he sank his teeth into the surprised mother vamps neck. Lilith howled, clawing at Spike, but his rage was too strong.

  
  


"SPIKE, NO!" Buffy screamed, surging to her feet. She watched in horror as Lilith's claws found purchase in the knotted muscles of Spike's back. She flipped him over, screaming as Spike's fangs ripped her skin, leaving a gaping hole in her neck Lilith stood, blood pumping out of the wound. But instead of finishing off the younger vampire, she backed away, blood pouring down her body.

  
  


Nobody paused to wonder at her actions as the madness overtook Spike.

  
  


"Angel, grab him." Buffy said, springing into action. "Xander, get the gun ready."

  
  


"What about the chip?" He asked, realizing what she was going to do.

  
  


"We don't have to worry about that."

  
  


Angel fought for a hold on Spike, who was writhing and growling on the floor. Every time Angel would try to pin him, Spike would throw him off. Spike reared up to his knees, and Angel took a chance. Finally, Angel had him in a tight grasp, fighting the pain that he was feeling.

  
  


"Buffy." he said in a strained voice. Buffy dropped to her knees and clawed closer to Spike. His gold eyes were wild, and he was making odd half screaming sounds.

  
  


"Xander, wait for my signal." She said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Angel asked her, one last time.

  
  


"Very sure. SPIKE!" Buffy slapped him, trying to draw his attention to her. She knew the minute she got it. Spike lunged out of Angels' grip and grabbed Buffy. As soon as his fangs savagely pierced her flesh, she climaxed. The orgasm hit her so hard and so quick, she almost lost consciousness. Buffy raised her hand to the back of his neck, cradling him to her.

  
  


"Buffy?" Xander started, sounding nervous.

  
  


"Not yet." Her voice was husky. The three waited anxiously. Buffy felt her vision start to blur as her arousal became unbearable. She knew that if she didn't stop him now, when she came again she would die.

  
  


"Now." She said, her voice barely a whisper. Xander fired the dart, then a second. When they pierced Spikes' skin, the vampire released Buffy and sprang towards Xander. He collapsed before he reached him. The remaining three acted quickly, Angel grabbing Spike in a fireman's carry, Xander scooping up the barely conscious Buffy. They walked out, Cordelia in the rear. None cared where Lilith had gone.

  
  
  
  
  
  


PART 13

  
  


In the alley behind the warehouse, Lilith watched as the trio transferred the vampire and the slayer into the car and sped away. The hole in her neck had already healed, and she had killed one of her minions to replace the blood she had lost.

  
  


She was chuckling quietly to herself when she felt his presence.

  
  


"Hello my king." She said, turning to face him. She could tell he was angry. She'd try to remember to care later.

  
  


"What are you up to Lilith?" He asked, stepping out of the shadows. She looked at elegant face of the man who had been her lover for over three centuries. Vlad Dracul. Dracula.

  
  


"Just playing with my two favorite children." She said, shrugging. Lilith started to walk past him, when he grabbed her arm.

  
  


"That's not part of the plan." He hissed. Lilith's eyes glittered dangerously until he released her.

  
  


"You told me to distract them. What better way than with affairs of the heart?"

  
  


"The Slayer is mine."

  
  


"I'm growing bored with your little obsession, Vlad." She said, walking towards the car. "It would serve you to remember wh you are dealing with." Lilith finished, sliding in to the dark interior.

  
  


"Oh, I remember, my dear. I remember." Dracula said, before following her.

  
  
  
  
  
  


PART 14

  
  
  
  


An exhausted and weak Buffy walked into her house, supported by Xander. She had just spent a long night at the hospital getting blood pumped back into her. Angel and Cordy had dropped her and Xander off at the hospital before bringing Spike back to Buffy's house to deal with his wounds. Cordelia had gone back and helped Xander sneak the Slayer back out again. Luckily, the hospital staff, much like the Sunnydale police department, didn't ask to many questions when Xander explained she "fell" on a piece of glass.

  
  


Angel walked out of the kitchen, shirtless. White gauze was wrapped around his chest and abdomen, keeping his ribs in place.

  
  


"Where is he?" Buffy asked.

  
  


"Your room." Angel answered.

  
  


"Has he woken up?"

  
  


"Not yet."

  
  


Buffy nodded her head and started to walk up the stairs. She stopped at the door and just stared at him. The gash's on his face already started to heal, and he looked so peaceful. Buffy entered the room and closed the door, stripping as she approached the bed. She stopped and put on an old t-shirt of her father's before sliding in next to him.

  
  


She slid closer to him, and mindful of his bandages, rested an arm across his waist. He turned towards her, moving his arm until it pillowed her head, using his other arm to pull her closer. Buffy reached up and gently stroked his cheek.

  
  


"Spike?" She whispered. Emotions rolled through her as she looked at him. She was finally ready to admit her feelings for him. She just needed him to wake up so she could tell him.

  
  


"Spike." She said a little louder.

  
  


"Yeah, Pet." He opened his eyes to look at her. He studied her face, his eyes moving lower until they rested on the bandage at her neck. "Why'd you let me do that, luv? I was outta my head. I coulda killed you."

  
  


"I made sure you couldn't." She looked deep in his eye, saw the pain etched there. "It's okay. I knew what I was doing." She slid her thumb across his cheek to catch the tear that fell.

  
  


"Where did Lilith go?" he asked.

  
  


"We don't know. She just let us go." Buffy thought for a second. "You know, even with all the damage she caused, I never really got the feeling that she wanted to kill us. It was like the undead version of the Dating Game."

  
  


"Yeah. I guess we won."

  
  


"I guess we did." She snuggled closer to Spike, and sighed when he kissed the top of her head.

  
  


"I love you, Buffy." He whispered. Buffy took a deep breath, inhaling his scent. It's now or never.

  
  


"I love you too, Spike." She felt his arm tighten around her, and the hand that had been playing with her hair, stilled. She raised her head to look at him, and he captured her lips in a soft kiss.

  
  


"I expect, when we're both feeling better, for you to show me how much." Spike told her, a touch of cockiness back in his voice.

  
  


"Oh, I will, Spike, I will."

  
  
  
  
  
  


EPILOGUE

  
  
  
  


L.A. -2 weeks later

  
  
  
  


Cordelia Chase was having a hell of a nightmare. Her thrashing on the bed had pulled her sheets into a tangle around her long legs. The dark images in her mind pulled at her until she sat up screaming.

  
  


Eery laughter echoed around her as her screams penetrated the night.

  
  
  
  
  
  


~FINI~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
